CreepyPasta Fanfiction - The New Proxy
by dororofangirl
Summary: Aria has had a pretty hard life, living with her divorced alcoholic mother, her only close friend was her dog, she was pretty much a loner, very shy and concealed, troubled by dark shadows that haunt her in her dreams. But one night, everything changes, as a fire breaks out in her apartment building.. Pairings- MaskyxOC HoodyxOC Slight M/M (very slight yaoi) and Mild Violence.


I woke up to the smell of smoke. My eyes fluttered over, to find a ray of orange light from under my door, and I smelled something burning, the fire alarms were wailing in my ears, a sudden burst of adrenaline burst through my veins, my first thought was jump out of the window, but then I remembered, we were on the third floor, so my second thought, try to exit the apartment through the front door. Eased over to my door, I put my hand on the knob, only a bit warm…and I swung the door open, but as soon as it opened smoke flew into my face, pushing me back causing me to have a coughing fit as I fell on my butt, my eyes widened as the fire started spreading into my room. I gasped as a large flame licked my arm causing me to hop back and whimper from pain I looked back to my window, and growled, picking up my bat and smashing out the window. I looked down, and took a deep breath, choking on abit of smoke, and I jumped. Somehow, I didn't fall as fast and hard as I would think, able to make a good landing, bending my knees, and placing my hands out in front of me, as to not fall on my face. I looked back at the apartment building, too see it become engulfed by flames even more, I looked and saw fire trucks, I ran toward it but felt something grab my foot, raking it with claws, the scratch it left behind burned, I looked back to see a shadow like creature forming, I ran as hard as I could my vision suddenly blurred and I ran into someone, I looked up to see a a man with black hair. And heard "quickly! She's hurt!" and then everything went black. I groaned a bit as I woke up in a hospital bed the same man from before leaning over me "are you ok?" he said, his tone calming and kind. "yeah sure.." I said groggily, unable to feel my limbs, I turned my head and seen a nurse messing with machines, I looked down to see that I was hooked to those machines. "What's going on?" the nurse smiled at me "why you're in the hospital dearie, this kind man saved you!" I looked over at the man, who smiled a bit sheepishly, he had a trench coat on, and he looked about 20 or 21."I saw the fire, and I just couldn't sit and watch…at first, from the rate of the fire spread, I thought everyone was dead, but then I saw you. It's really a miracle your alive." He said, bringing my mind back to that huge fire. Then the color drained from my face, if it hadn't already. "Miracle…you don't mean, I'm the only…" the nurse turned to me again "I'm sorry dearie, but, you're the only survivor.' She said grimly. My heart sunk, I looked over at the man. "I'm sorry, but you're the only person we found…"he said. I looked down "its fine, really. I guess I'll just have to live with my dad now..yaknow…not so bad…" I said going silent, the nurse hurries out of the room, probably going to check something, but when she walked out, the man walked over to the door, locking it behind her."uhm, sir what are you…" I said, and gasped as he started to transform before my eyes, turning into that same shadow figure I saw before, like a hooded man with white clawed hands sticking out of its dark black cloak, he turned and a shadow covered his whole face, except for his mouth, which formed a twisted grin, "I'm sorry I had to trick you miss foxhunt. But you have something very important for me and my master, and im going to have to extract it from you, sadly, I will have to take your life force in order to get it, so, just lay back and relax, ill make it fast.." he explained as he walked toward me. I tried to jump out of my bed and flee, but to no avail, as a sharp pain ran up my leg, I don't remember twisting my ankle… I plummeted to the ground and backed up against a window. "you can't do this! This is insane! You cant just take some ones life force!" he smiled "oh..cant i?" he laughed, and went for me. i shrieked and put my arms in front my face, but right at the moment the glass above me shattered and a another hooded figure flew through, causing the black hooded man to jump back and hiss. I looked up to see another person, with a yellow hoodie on.

"back off, shadowlurker. You know slenderman and miss p have had their eyes on this one, I cant allow you to take her power."he said, his tone was calm, he sounded like he was in his teens…maybe 17 or 18, but I couldn't be sure. "Do you really think I'm scared of you proxy? Get out of my way." The teen sighed

"look..i don't have time…" at that, he turned to me, I stared blankly at his black mask with red dots as eyes and a red stitched mouth "sorry ma'am, for the short notice. but your gonna have to c-" he stopped as he was stabbed in the back by what seems like very sharp claws, he froze and looked down at the blood covered nails now protruding from his chest, they retracted, and I guess the lurker dude expected the boy to fall and die right then, but all he did was say 'ow..That hurt..and this was my favorite hoodie too…" he sighed again, and tentacles grew from his back and grabbed the lurker, who was just as surprised as I was, and slammed him to the ground, so hard it broke the floor under him, making him fall into the next room, eliciting screams from the unsuspecting patients and nurses. The hooded ..creature looked back at me. " im very sorry, but we have to go, now." He said, picking me up bridal style, but I started to scream and kick, fighting, "ugh your some kind of monster too! Let me go!" "please, miss, I don't want to have to restra-" I cut him off with a swift punch the his jaw causing him to drop me, at which moment I scrambled to the door, I heard him grunt and make another really annoyed sigh. Tentacles suddenly wrapped around me, I squirmed, but at this point, there was no use, he had me. "LET ME GO!" I yelled over and over, I heard him mumble something like 'why is she being so difficult?', he then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a syringe. My eyes widened as he moved me closer to him. "sorry, but you made me do this…" he said as he stuck it in my arm, everything became blurry and unclear, I felt numb all over, and so…tired…so suddenly tired….and everything went black again.


End file.
